Journée
by MomijiCutiie
Summary: Hinata, au bord la mort, avoue ses sentiments pour Naruto. Elle n'a alors que 12 ans... One-Shot. Ce n'est pas un DeathFic.


J'ai un jour imaginé, avant de dormir, ce que ça ferait si Hinata aurait avoué ses sentiments à Naruto avant qu'elle le fasse dans Shippuden. Voilà ce que ça ressorti de ma tête. J'espère que ça n'est pas trop nul (et oui, ça sera guimauve) et pardon d'avance pour les fautes, si vous en voyez.

L'histoire se passe pendant la First Gen. Les personnage tels que Naruto, Hinata et Tsunade ne viennent pas de moi mais viennent de Masashi Kishimoto.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

\- Hinata… pourquoi?

À cet instant, il tente rapidement de se remémorer tout ce qui s'est passé pour qu'ils en arrivent là. Une mission, un sauvetage, une poursuite. Une attaque surprise, une séparation. Seul. Un ennemi, plus fort que lui. Une attaque, une mort certaine. Hinata… en sang. Attends, il manque un élément entre le moment où il allait recevoir l'attaque de l'ennemi et Hinata qui gît presque, à côté de lui. Elle a pris le coup à sa place? Comment ça? C'est lui qui devrait gésir au sol et non, elle. Il ne comprend pas. Pourquoi?

\- Par… parce que…

• • •

Il rentre d'une mission de reconnaissance. Il est près de 15 h, son équipe et lui ont fini plus tôt que prévu. Il en profite alors pour aller manger dans son restaurant préféré.

Son ventre rempli, il prend une marche sans destination précise. Il est perdu dans ses pensées. Ça va faire plus de deux mois qu'il n'a pas revu Hinata. Elle est encore aux soins. La dernière nouvelle qu'il apprit c'est qu'elle était en santé et qu'elle arrivait à marcher sans problème.

Il s'arrête pour faire demi-tour et courir jusqu'au poste de l'Hokage. Il ouvre et pousse la porte avec force qu'elle retentit contre le mur. À peine il met un pied dans le bureau de l'Hokage, qu'il hurle :

\- Mamie Tsuna— Ugh!

Il reçoit un livre épais concernant la médecine en plein visage.

\- Tu pourrais être moins bruyant dans mon bureau, imbécile!

Naruto se trouve à présent à terre, le visage marqué de la forme du livre. Il se relève tant bien que mal, en montrant bien sa douleur.

\- Ce n'était pas la peine de me jeter ça au visage pour me faire taire.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici?

Naruto s'énerve qu'elle ait ignoré sa remarque mais se calme pour lui dire ce qu'il lui trottait à la tête pendant sa promenade. Il prend alors un ton sérieux.

\- C'est à propos d'Hinata.  
\- Encore? Est-ce que tu savais que tu pouvais la rendre visite depuis des semaines déjà?

Il ne répond pas et il a les yeux rivés au sol. Bien sûre qu'il le sait. Il s'est même demandé plusieurs fois s'il devait la voir mais l'image d'Hinata en sang le submerge à chaque fois qu'il pensait la rendre visite. À cause de lui, elle a été dans cet état. Voyant qu'il avait les yeux graves, Tsunade soupire.

\- Écoute-moi bien. Demain je vais offrir à ton équipe un jour de repos.  
\- Mais pourquoi? dit-il surpris.  
\- Je suis fatiguée de te donner des nouvelles d'Hinata presque à chaque jour. Le mieux serai que tu ailles la voir en personne.

Tsunade continue de parle voyant Naruto ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

\- C'est un ordre de l'Hokage. Demain, tu iras voir Hinata à un point de rendez-vous que je choisirai et tu passeras la journée avec elle.  
\- Mais—  
\- Si tu n'y vas pas, la pauvre attendra, toute seule jusqu'à je ne sais combien de temps. La connaissant, elle attendra des heures et des heures et—  
\- Ça va, j'ai compris! Je n'avais pas l'intention de la laisser seule. Seulement… je ne sais pas si je serai capable de la regarder.  
\- Naruto, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que vous avez des choses à vous dire. Cette sortie sera bénéfique, autant pour Hinata que pour toi.

Aucun son ne sort de la bouche de Naruto, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

\- Sur ce, tu peux disposer.

• • •

La mission fut un succès et c'est grâce à Naruto, d'après ce qu'on lui a raconté. Il aurait éliminé tous les ennemis en une fraction de seconde et sauver les personnes qui étaient en danger. C'est une histoire incroyable que Naruto a du mal à y croire. Parce qu'en fait, c'était flou dans sa mémoire. On dit qu'il a sorti la troisième queue de Kyuubi et qu'il était en fureur. Ça, Naruto s'en rappelle. Il était si en colère, qu'il voulut massacrer chacun des ennemis de cette mission et surtout à celui qui a fait du mal à Hinata. Malgré sa colère, le peu de gentillesse qu'avait Naruto à ce moment-là avait pu épargner tous les ennemis et ils ont été arrêter. Naruto ne se souvient pas des actes qu'il avait faits, il se souvient de la colère et de son origine. Avant de ce qui semblait être son dernier souffle, Hinata lui a dit des mots inimaginables pour le garçon.

\- Par… parce que… je t'aime, Naruto…

• • •

Naruto sort de sa rêverie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire par là? se questionne-t-il à lui-même.

Il continue de marcher, il est en route pour le point de rendez-vous. Il stresse un peu de la voir. Il ne saura pas quoi lui dire dès qu'il la verra. Il ralentit le pas, se demandant si c'est réellement une bonne idée de la voir mais voyant qu'il était déjà en retard, il oublie ce qu'il venait de penser et accélère le pas.

Hinata, quant à elle, est ponctuelle. Même qu'elle arrive dix minutes plus tôt. Elle replace sa robe pour l'unième fois et même chose pour ses cheveux. On peut dire qu'elle est très nerveuse. Cependant, ça lui rendait heureuse d'enfin le voir, après tout ce temps. Bien sûre, elle s'est demandée pourquoi il n'allait jamais la voir et ça lui rendait triste. On lui a rassuré qu'en fait, il prenait régulièrement des nouvelles d'elle. Ça lui a apaisé son coeur. Elle finit par comprendre que pour Naruto, ça dû être un choc de voir un de ses amis mourir presque, à ses pieds. Il a dû s'en vouloir également, s'est-elle dit. Donc aujourd'hui, elle s'est donné pour but de lui montrer qu'elle allait parfaitement bien et aussi, d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là, afin de rendre cette journée la plus agréable possible. Plus question que la gêne prenne le dessus aujourd'hui. Elle fera de son mieux. Elle respire et expire un bon coup pour calmer un peu sa nervosité et pour se sentir prête.

Naruto arrive avec dix minutes de retard. Il essaye de trouver Hinata dans la petite foule. Il la trouve enfin, accoter sur un mur, l'air pensif, le visage au ciel. Il remarque sa tenue et elle porte une jolie robe d'été blanche, une petite veste de couleur rose pastel qui recouvre ses épaules, des sandales blanches à ses pieds. Il n'a jamais vu Hinata porter ce genre de vêtement et avec ça, elle a l'air d'être une tout autre personne. En la voyant comme ça, l'image d'elle en sang s'efface peu à peu, prenant place à la Hinata qu'il reconnaît et bien en vie. Il s'approche d'elle.

\- Hey Hinata… lui dit-il avec une voix mal assurée.

En entendant sa voix, elle a failli revenir à ses vieilles habitudes et se recroqueviller mais elle s'est repris en pensant à son but. Elle le regarde et lui sourit.

\- Ha, Naruto!

Hinata aperçoit que Naruto porte un tee-shirt noir avec par-dessus une veste sans manches de couleur orange attacher par une fermeture éclair. Un short, noir également, allant jusqu'en bas des genoux et il porte des souliers de la même couleur que ses vêtements. Naruto ne savait pas si c'était convenable de porter son bandeau frontal, alors il a décidé de ne pas le porter, laissant alors ses cheveux libres.

\- Je… heu, je suis désolé du retard, dit-il avec un air désolé sur son visage.  
\- Non, ça ne fait rien. Je suis heureuse de passer la journée avec toi. Tu viens?  
\- Hein?

Il est surpris, il s'attendait à ce que ce soit une rencontre plutôt malaisante à parler de ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour. Il suit Hinata.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va?  
\- J'ai vu des chiots non loin, là-bas. On va leur dire bonjour?

Effectivement, il y a une grosse boîte où dix petits chiots agitaient leurs queues à l'arrivée des deux jeunes gens. Hinata commence à en caresser un. Les neuf autres se précipitèrent immédiatement vers le chiot et se chamaillent pour une caresse. Ils se grimpent dessus, ils se bousculent et ils se poussent. Hinata rit en les voyants ainsi. Naruto trouve ça drôle également et il sourit. Il caresse le plus de chiots qu'il pouvait avec ses deux mains. Ils étaient tous mignons, sans exception.

\- Ils sont adorables… dit Hinata en prenant un chiot dans ses bras. Tu ne trouves pas? sourit-elle

Le petit chiot commence à lui donner des petits coups de langue sur le menton. Le visage souriant d'Hinata change pour un visage surpris. Elle a vite essuyée, avec sa main, là où elle s'est fait lécher et cette scène fait rire Naruto. Ils ont passé une bonne demi-heure à jouer avec les petites bêtes à quatre pattes. C'est en entendant le ventre de Naruto qu'ils ont dû quitter la place de l'animalerie et se cherchent un restaurant où manger. En route, ils discutent joyeusement, avant de trouver une charmante place avec un joli menu. Ils prennent le temps pour, non seulement manger mais aussi pour continuer à discuter de tout et de rien. Après près de 1h30 de temps, ils payent leurs additions et vont se balader. Ils passent devant la boutique de fleurs des Yamanaka et Hinata contemple les fleurs qui sont présentées à l'extérieur. Elles étaient toutes aussi belle les unes que les autres. Hinata a un regard admiratif devant tant de beauté et Naruto a presque envie de toutes les achetés pour les lui offrir, en la voyant comme ça. Il se secoue la tête pour faire partir cette idée, ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'avoir ce genre de penser.

Il a remarqué qu'Hinata était beaucoup moins timide près de lui. Elle souriait beaucoup, aussi. Il doit se l'avouer, il passe de bons moments avec elle. Il voit qu'elle s'est complètement remise de ses blessures. Elle a une marche gracieuse et ses manières sont délicates. Hinata finit par bouger, fessant sortir le garçon de ses pensées, pour continuer leur marche. Elle regarde Naruto et ce dernier la rejoint aussitôt.

Naruto, qui est tout un comique, n'arrête pas de faire rire Hinata. Il est content de faire rire quelqu'un. Hinata aussi arrive à faire rire Naruto en racontant les maladresses qu'elle réussissait à faire malgré elle. Ils commencent à s'approcher d'une petite forêt. À l'orée du bois, Hinata remarque de jolies fleurs sauvages. Elle court vers ce champ de fleurs et se met sur ses genoux pour en cueillir quelques une. Naruto marche doucement vers elle, les mains dans les poches. Il aperçoit des fleurs de couleur violette et bleu foncé, qui font rappeler une certaine personne. Il en cueille deux ou trois, sachant qu'elle a l'air d'apprécier les fleurs. Son mini-bouquet dans la main, Naruto le met juste devant les yeux d'Hinata. Silencieusement, les joues un peu rougies, elle prend les fleurs que Naruto a cueillies pour elle.

Ils avancent sur un sentier dans la petite forêt et ce sentier les mènent à un ruisseau. Elle s'accroupit au bord de l'eau pour y déposer les fleurs qu'ils ont cueillies, afin de leur donner une chance de voyager. Le soleil qui commence à se coucher peu à peu, éclaire de mille feux le ruisseau. Naruto voit un tableau magnifique. Lui aussi accroupi, juste à côté d'elle, il la regarde. Le visage d'Hinata est de profil, elle est paisible et elle sourit tendrement. Un léger rougissement se fait voir sur sa joue. Les éclats du soleil réfléchissent sur son visage, en plus de l'éclairage orangé du soleil couchant. Naruto est émerveillé. Il n'a jamais vu Hinata comme ça, aussi… belle. En fait, il n'a jamais regardé Hinata, ni même su ce qu'elle est ou ce qu'elle ressent. Il l'a complètement ignoré, même si ce n'était pas voulu, mais il s'en voulait. Les yeux baissés, il se relève. Il voit Hinata de haut et de là où il se trouve, il peut voir au niveau de sa poitrine…

\- Un pansement ?

Et ça n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être un petit pansement. Hinata se relève rapidement en entendant ça, ses avant-bras devant sa poitrine. Elle rougissait fortement.

\- J'espérais pouvoir bien le cacher. Je suis désolée que tu aies dû voir ça, dit-elle les yeux rivés au sol.  
\- Hinata…

Il serra les poings. Voilà le moment que Naruto redoutait avant de revoir Hinata, mais il devait parler de cet incident. Il devait savoir ce qu'Hinata avait en tête.

\- Un petit peu plus à côté et il t'aurait eu le coeur. Tu ne serais pas ici en ce moment, là en face de moi.

Elle replace le haut de sa robe pour cacher le pansement, bien que ce soit inutile puisqu'on ne pouvait pas le voir quand Hinata était debout. Elle ne dit rien, elle ne sait pas quoi dire.

\- Hinata, à cause de moi, tu as failli mourir. Tu ne sais pas la peur que j'ai eue, en te croyant déjà morte.  
\- Et tu ne sais pas la peur que j'ai eu, en croyant te perdre…

Hinata a dit ces mots avec douceur et avec une voix tellement base que Naruto n'a presque pas entendu. Elle parle un peu plus fort.

\- Je…je t'ai toujours admirée. Depuis qu'on est enfant, je t'ai regardé et j'avais tout de suite remarqué cette force que tu détenais. Ton courage et ta volonté… je me disais que j'aimerais beaucoup te ressembler. J'étais faible et j'abandonnais si facilement. Je pleurais énormément. Par contre… ton sourire m'a redonné espoir, ton sourire m'a sauvé plusieurs fois. Naruto, tu es devenu ma lumière. J'ai ensuite compris que j'étais a-amoureuse de toi, car non seulement je voulais te ressembler, mais aussi, je voulais être à tes côtés. Toi qui me rend si heureuse juste en ta présence. Ta vie a beaucoup plus d'importance pour moi, alors ce n'est pas de ta faute Naruto. Je n'ai pas peur de te protéger même au péril de ma vie. Sache que si cette situation m'était donnée à refaire, je le referais sans hésitation parce que… je t'aime, Naruto.

Son regard est plein de détermination, son coeur bat vite, elle sent la chaleur de gêne l'envahir. Malgré sa timidité, elle s'est dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Tout a été dit et elle l'a dit avec le coeur et avec sincérité. Quant à Naruto, il est surpris. Jamais il n'aurait cru que quelqu'un pensait ça de lui, qui plus est, une fille. Une fille qui l'admire, une fille qui l'aime, lui, un idiot. Elle l'aime au point même de lui donner sa vie. Ça n'a pas de sens. Comment peut-on aimer quelqu'un comme lui? Comment peut-on l'aimer comme ça? Il ne comprend pas. Tandis que sa tête est en pleine confusion, le regard vers le bas, son accompagnatrice de la journée la regarde avec des yeux tristes et le sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'ai passé une agréable journée. Merci d'avoir consacré tes heures aujourd'hui pour être avec moi, ça m'a rendu très heureuse. Je vais rentrer avant qu'il se fasse tard. Encore merci.

Elle se courbe, avant de se redresser et se retourner pour se diriger vers le village. Naruto ne dit rien, il ne se croit pas digne de la parler à ce moment. Une fois qu'elle est assez loin de lui, ses yeux se remplir de larmes et ses joues fussent bientôt inondées. Elle n'est pas triste, seulement elle a subi toute une pression. Elle aurait pu retenir ses larmes, mais voir que Naruto n'a absolument rien dit, sur ce qu'elle a avoué ou sur cette journée, ça l'a ajouté à cette pression et elle devait s'en libérer en pleurant. Par conséquent, cette journée lui a vraiment fait du bien et tout le long, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire tellement elle était heureuse d'être avec le garçon qu'elle aime. Elle espère toutefois que sa relation avec lui changera au mieux après cette redéclaration. À moins qu'il la lui demande, elle ne renoncera pas à lui.

Tandis qu'il la regarde s'éloigner de plus en plus, sa tête tourbillonne de question et de confusion. Elle lui a dit qu'elle l'aime. Elle lui avait déjà dit ça au bord de la mort mais à ce moment-là, il ne comprenait pas. Maintenant qu'elle lui a expliqué, il ne sait pas quoi en penser, quoi dire, quoi faire. Ce qui est sûr, Hinata l'affectionne. Elle ne le voit pas comme un ami. Il est le garçon qu'elle aime, lui.

\- Moi!

Peu importe s'il est idiot, peu importe s'il pense que ça n'a pas de sens, Naruto se fait aimer amoureusement. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait à rester là? Il doit la rejoindre. Vite. Il court de toutes ses forces et il la rattrape. Il crie son nom. Sous la surprise, elle relève la tête et ses larmes se sont arrêtés de couler. Elle ne marche plus. Il est maintenant derrière elle.

\- Hinata, écoute-moi… dit-elle entre deux souffles.

Il prend quelques secondes pour trouver ses mots.

\- Toute ma vie… j'ai été seul. Je n'avais pas de parent et je n'avais pas d'amis. Tous les villageois avaient une haine contre moi, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Alors jamais je n'aurais imaginé que quelqu'un dans ce village ressentait ces sentiments pour moi. Je dois dire qu'à ce moment, ça me rend heureux de savoir qu'en fait, j'ai été apprécier et aimer, peu importe les bêtises que je fessais ou si je n'étais pas le plus fort, ni le plus intelligent. Alors même que je pensais qu'Iruka était le premier à me voir tel que j'étais, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre bien avant lui. J'ignorais qu'il existait une telle personne et elle se trouve juste devant moi.

De sa main gauche, il prend doucement la main droite de la jeune fille. Il est toujours derrière elle. Elle est d'abord surprise, mais trouvant ce geste touchant, elle baisse la tête, ses joues en feu et serre l'étreinte de sa main.

\- Je… je suis désolé. Je crois que je ne m'y connais en rien à l'amour. Je ne savais pas qu'il existait une forme d'amour aussi puissante. Tu me la montrais. Tu m'as montré ce qu'une personne vraiment amoureuse peut faire pour l'être aimé. J'étais vraiment loin de connaître l'amour. Alors… je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments.

Le coeur d'Hinata rate un bond. Elle n'est pas encore prête sentimentalement et mentalement pour entendre une réponse négative à sa déclaration. Elle veut disparaître de cette situation. La tristesse commence à l'émerger.

\- Par contre, je veux bien rester avec toi. Si je ne connais pas le véritable amour maintenant, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir le connaître avec toi.

Il y a encore un moment de silence. Hinata attend la suite car elle est un peu confuse alors qu'il y a quelques secondes, elle pensait se faire rejeter. Naruto, voyant la réaction d'Hinata qui n'a pas l'air de bien comprendre, continue alors de parler.

\- Je… je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra, peut-être des jours, des mois ou des années mais un beau jour… oui, un beau jour je te rendrai le même sentiment que tu ressens pour moi.

Il se met maintenant devant elle, le regard dans l'autre.

\- Sois patiente, d'accord? Je ne te laisserais pas tomber.

Les yeux d'Hinata se remplirent à nouveaux de larmes. Il approche son visage vers le visage d'Hinata pour y coller son front contre le sien. Elle ferme les yeux et elle laisse couler ses larmes tant elle était heureuse.

\- D'accord, j'attendrai, dit-elle dans un soupir, avec un sourire.

• • •

\- Naruto, tu as dit que tu veux bien rester avec moi, est-ce que ça veut dire—  
\- Qu'on est ensemble, lui coupe-t-il.

Le visage d'Hinata a vite pris une couleur rouge. Ils se tiennent toujours la main et marchent sur les rues de Konoha.

\- On forme un… un couple?

Les joues rougies, elle regarde du coin de l'oeil Naruto, attendant sa réponse. Il ne dit rien et tout ce qu'elle peut voir c'est un Naruto qui rougit également à la question d'Hinata. Il prend quand même un air sérieux mais il ne trompe pas Hinata et elle en rit intérieurement. Ils sont maintenant proches de l'hôpital de Konoha et les deux ne veulent pas déjà se séparer. Même s'ils souhaitent que le temps passe plus lentement, les minutes avancent rapidement et les deux sont à la limite du temps qu'ils leur restent. Ils se lâchent la main et Naruto sourit à Hinata pour effacer sa mine triste qui commençait à se faire voir. À ce sourire, à cette merveilleuse journée, Hinata veut lui donner une chose pour lui montrer toute sa gratitude et le bonheur qu'il lui a offert. La gêne ne prend qu'une toute petite place au moment où elle dépose un doux baiser sur la joue de Naruto.

\- Bonne nuit! crie-t-elle presque maintenant que la gêne reprend le dessus avant de courir vers l'hôpital.

Naruto était surpris sur le coup et touche sa joue où Hinata a posé ses lèvres. Il sourit en rougissant et crie :

\- Bonne nuit, Hinata !

Elle se retourne pour lui faire un signe de _bye-bye_ en lui souriant et continue sa course jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Naruto marche en direction de sa maison et ressent un indescriptible bonheur.

• • •

Le temps est impeccable, la journée s'annonce merveilleuse en ce jour de mariage. Naruto et Hinata allaient s'unir aux temps des cerisiers en fleur. Juste avant la cérémonie, le futur marié se souvient encore très clairement de cette journée où ses sentiments pour Hinata ont commencé. Durant cette journée, il était déjà sur le charme d'Hinata avant même cet instant où elle lui a avoué tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Son rire, son sourire, son assurance, son regard pour les fleurs, ses manières, sa voix… il les aimait déjà. Ces moments où il connaissait Hinata de plus en plus au fil des discussions, ce qu'elle aime, ce qu'elle déteste, ce qu'elle ferait dans ses temps libres, ce qu'elle aimait cuisiner, etc. Par contre, il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était déjà tombé sur son charme, pendant cette journée. Le moment où il comprit qu'il l'aimait aussi, d'un amour qu'il n'a jamais éprouvé, il a demandé Hinata en mariage. Il avait 16 ans et elle, 15 ans. C'était encore jeune pour se marier, mais Naruto, même s'il a annoncé de façon maladroite et sans alliance, sentait que c'était important de lui apprendre son envie de la mariée, tant il l'aimait tellement. Hinata fut surprise mais également touchée à sa demande. Elle fut grandement heureuse de savoir que ses sentiments étaient partagés et elle accepta immédiatement, sans hésitation. Conscients qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour se marier, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour attendre encore quelques années pour s'épouser et garder leurs fiançailles pour eux. Ils annonceront ça aux familles et aux amis un ou deux ans avant le mariage.

\- C'est avec toi et seulement avec toi que je souhaite rester jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Tu es celle qui comble le vide dans mon coeur. Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as dit que j'étais ta lumière, tu es devenu ma lumière également, m'aidant à me retrouver quand je me perd. Tu es celle qui m'a fait découvrir ce qu'est l'amour. Tu m'as appris à aimer et j'ai choisi de t'aimer. Je t'aime Hinata, je suis si heureux d'être tombé sur toi, a-t-il dit un jour, autour de leurs 18 ans, où ils se sont échangés leur premier baiser.

Ils ont maintenant 21 ans. Ils ont la bénédiction de tout le monde pour leur union et ils sont sur le point de se marier. Au grand bonheur de Naruto et d'Hinata.

-Fin-

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aurez plu au moins un peu. Faites le moi savoir en reviews. ;)

Bonne journée/soirée.


End file.
